The truth hurts, Bitch
by WeasleyMarie
Summary: I couldn't believe it. There in my own bed was the love of my life shagging my sister.


I had never expected it. I thought he was perfect. I thought he loved me.

Merlin I feel so stupid! It was so obvious! He'd always glance at her whenever he came round and we were all together. I remember that one time I'd invited him swimming when it was the summer and she walked out in the most skimpiest bikini ever of course I thought 'oh that's just Dom being herself nothing special. Oh why had I let it get this far?

I couldn't help but cry quietly as I sat down on the roof of the burrow in the morning dew, I'd just ran out of my room you see that's when I found them. My boyfriend and my sister shagging in my bed.

It was pretty early in the morning say around half five? Me, Dom, Lily, Rose, Molly, Roxanne and Lucy had all fallen asleep outside, in a tent of course after an amazing sleepover and I'd woken up to the sound of a small scream. I was the only one who heard it since no one else woke up so I just shrugged and stood up thinking nothing of it. I proceeded to make my way into the burrow wondering if anyone else was awake or if I was the only one.

As I entered the burrow I heard a faint knocking noise. It was quite peculiar for what time in the morning it was. Once again though I thought nothing of it and just carried on looking to see if anyone else was awake. No such luck. I sighed and just went to go make a cup of tea, it was my normal morning routine I suppose wake up, grab a cuppa tea then go get dressed.

I groaned as I heard that knocking again it was really starting to annoy the hell out of me suddenly I heard the faint moan of ''Teddy'' my eyes widened as I realised it was coming from upstairs so I slowly began to walk up them. The noise got louder and louder as I walked up the stairs, I soon noticed that the noise was coming from mine and Molly's shared room. That's strange Molly's in the tent isn't she? I shrugged and being the nosey witch I am I opened the door slightly and peeked in. My eyes bulged open, there on my bed was the love of my life Teddy Lupin shagging my only sister Dominique Weasley.

Dom moaned loudly as Teddy slammed into her and I just froze, that lying evil fucking twat! He told me he wanted to wait till marriage! He said he..he's shagging my sister… the asshole is shagging my sister! ''OI!'' I shouted towards them and they froze turning to face the door where I had pushed it open fully ''T-Tori?'' Dom squeaked and I just glared at her '' You little arsehole Teddy Lupin you're a fucking cheater and you're a scum bag! How could you?'' Teddy just chuckled and smirked towards me ''don't you see honey? Your just a filthy little whore Domi over here is a sweet girl who loves me'' my eyes locked on Dom's as I raised an eyebrow and she just threw me a wicked smirk ''The truth hurts bitch.''

I carried on crying on that roof for merlins know how long all I knew is I now wanted to kill him and her. I suddenly smirked a smirk even Rosie's boyfriends dad would be proud of and crawled back down to the house.

I walked down the rackety staircase and I saw my mother sat with aunt Ginny and aunt Hermione in the kitchen just talking. Ooh this is going to be perfect. ''Hey Mummy?'' I said with a perfect little smile on my face

''Yes dear?'' she said smiling at me and I sat down on the table

''Doesn't dad have a no shagging rule until we're 19?'' My mother raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly ''Oh well I think I should tell you Domi was shagging Teddy this morning in my bed..'' I said to her quietly beginning to cry one again her eyes widen and she looked towards aunt Ginny looking like she could kill someone ''DOMINIQUE ISABELLE WEASLEY GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!''

Dom strolled down the stairs as aunt Hermione took me into her arms as I cried and Dom's eyes widen ''SHE'S LYING MUM!'' she cried to our mother

''Vic would never lie about something like that!'' my mother shouted loudly

Dom looked at me and my mum glared at her and I just smirked and mumbled ''the truth hurts bitch.''

I was bored okay? And I just had a fight with some people and was in a really shitting mood so here we are! They're all out of character for what I had planned for them all in different stories but this is just a one shot so.. hope you had fun reading! xD

~Ali.


End file.
